


Богиня

by Kyanite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он — скромный бухгалтер, она — студентка. Он видит в ней то, чем она не является, и чувства заставляют её подыгрывать ему.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: human!AU.<br/>Кинк: фемдом.<br/>Частичный ретеллинг «Венеры в мехах». Возможен ООС.<br/>Все вовлечённые в сексуальное взаимодействие персонажи являются совершеннолетними.<br/>Написано на Fandom Kombat-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Богиня

_Белоснежная кожа матово светилась в полумраке. Он стоял на коленях, устремив жадный взгляд на своё божество, — а Она, его Женщина, улыбалась красным ртом своим безмятежно и жестоко. Длинные волосы спадали на укутавшие Её тело меха, струились вдоль спины чудесным водопадом. Глаза, зелёные, кошачьи, смотрели мимо него, когда он ползал на коленях перед своей богиней._

_Она была совершенством, равных которому быть не могло._

Он тянулся к ней — и богиня, подняв руку, неуловимо скользнула кончиками пальцев по его щеке, уже растворяясь в воздухе. Мигнул красным огонёк разрядившейся голографической установки.

 

Свой отпуск Родерих проводил в тихом местечке в горах. Уставший от городов и работы, первое время он даже компьютер не включал.

На вторую неделю всё-таки решил проверить почту.

Родерих никогда не читал спам, но на этот раз открыл письмо. Интернет-магазин голограмм предлагал ему украсить дом «тропическими зарослями, античными статуями и сверкающими водопадами», но взгляд Родериха приковала к себе Она. Красавица в меховой шубке, фарфоровая статуэтка — он не знал даже, была то фотография куклы или рисунок. В то, что такие женщины существуют в реальности, он не верил.

Голопроектор в снятой Родерихом комнате был старый и с полумёртвыми аккумуляторами, но это было и к лучшему. Он не смог бы иначе оторваться от своей богини.

 

В маленьком отеле, где он поселился, народу было немного: не сезон. Помимо Родериха там жили ещё престарелая семейная пара, начинавшая день под бодрые звуки зарядки — Родерих каждое утро созерцал бодрого пенсионера в длинных, по колено, трусах, разминавшегося на заднем дворе отеля, — и таинственная особа со второго этажа. 

Родерих видел её мельком пару раз, уходя на прогулку — в простой одежде, ненакрашенная, соседка проскальзывала мимо, задерживаясь лишь для учтивого «здравствуйте». Почему-то у неё оно звучало не дежурной фразой. Вероятно, дело было в милой улыбке.

Но Родерих был поэтом — в душе, разумеется, — и как всякий поэт не интересовался земным, когда рядом было волшебство.

Родерих молился своей Богине и смертные девушки, бледные с утра, с мягкими губами и теплыми руками не интересовали его. 

 

Он возвращался с прогулки поздним вечером, когда заметил её на пустынной дорожке. Высокая, одетая в платье с меховой отделкой женщина быстро шла через парк ему наперерез. 

Лунный свет выбеливал её кожу в мрамор, и накрашенные губы казались тёмными, будто перемазанные кровью.

Родерих сам не смог бы объяснить охвативший его ужас. Эта женщина была точь-в-точь его Богиня с голограммы, и вместе с тем она пугала. Родерих опрометью бросился прочь, слыша её оклик, свернул раз, другой, как заяц путая следы, споткнулся и упал в траву, сквозь хриплое дыхание слыша её веселый, чуть удивлённый смех.

 

— Эй! Э-эй, мистер!

Родерих оглянулся на голос. Его соседка, в простом спортивном костюме, помахала ему рукой.

Родерих остановился, ожидая, когда девушка приблизится, хотя и чувствовал себя неуютно. Волей-неволей вспоминалась вчерашняя женщина — они ведь встретились на соседней аллее, которой ему теперь ходить совершенно невозможно...

— Я напугала вас вчера? — без косметики она выглядела совсем просто, ничем не напоминая его божество.

— Ну... — Родерих пожал плечами, желая скрыть смущение. — Немного.

Девушка сверкнула белоснежной, как в рекламе зубной пасты, улыбкой.

— Меня зовут Эржебет, Эржебет Хердевари, — она крепко сжала его руку в своей и энергично тряхнула. — Вы уж простите. Не думала вас напугать.

Родерих сам удивлялся теперь, как он мог принять эту женщину — совершенно очевидно земную и обыкновенную — за его Богиню.

— Родерих Эдельштайн. Всё в порядке, Эр... Эржебет.

Ему никогда не давались эти сложные славянские имена — или это не славянское?

— Откуда вы?

— Из Венгрии.

А, нет, не славянское. Кажется. Впрочем, о Венгрии Родерих знал лишь то, что некогда она была частью его родины. Подробности в этой сфере его не особенно интересовали. 

— Раз уж я перед вами виновата — позвольте пригласить вас на чашечку кофе.

И снова эта рекламная улыбка...

 

Кофеенку под горой держал турок. Немолодой, но всё ещё не утерявший интереса к женщинам — а Эржебет была красивой женщиной, пусть и вполне обыкновенной.

В кофе турок тоже знал толк, даже такое пристрастное лицо, как Родерих, не мог этого отрицать. Кофе и сладости были его страстью — второй после музыки.

— Расскажите немного о себе, Родерих, — Эржебет переоделась к кофе. Теперь на ней была строгая юбка и бархатный жакет, отороченный мехом — погода выдалась не самая тёплая.

— Я бухгалтер, — Родерих проводил взглядом её руку, отбросившую за спину прядь тёмных, блестящих волос. Этот элегантный жест, эти волосы, рассыпавшиеся по короткому чёрному меху мало сочетались с утренней спортсменкой в костюме Reebok.

Актриса. Вероятно, она актриса.

— Вам идёт такая работа. Вы выглядите очень строгим, как настоящий бухгалтер, — Эржебет улыбнулась. — Я боюсь бухгалтеров.

— Боитесь?

— О-о-о да. Вы такие строгие, вечно в цифрах, разбираетесь во всех этих процентах, налогах и бог весть в чём ещё. Я ничегошеньки в этом не понимаю.

Она прошлась серебряной ложечкой по шарику мороженого, покрытому инеем, слизнула.

— Я модель. Дурацкая профессия, правда? Совсем не то что архитектор или врач. Но я учусь на дизайнера.

Она ела мороженое и болтала как обычная девчонка девятнадцати лет. Но Родерих снова не мог смотреть на неё так. Образ Эржебет двоился, будто из-под разрядившейся голографической маски проглядывало настоящее лицо. В бархатистых нотках, проскальзывающих в её голосе, в особом блеске дьявольских зелёных глаз, в тяжёлых волосах, стекающих по её спине, как шоколадная глазурь с торта — вальяжно, лениво-роскошно. И в коротком пушистом мехе на воротнике её жакета.

 

_В шкафу у тётки жарко и душно, но Роди не ощущает этого. Он припал к щели между створками, жадно вслушиваясь в её злой, холодный голос — о, как он боится этих интонаций!_

_— И вы позволяете себе вот так врываться, когда я ясно велела не тревожить меня, когда ко мне приходит Герхард?_

_Роди слышит голос дяди — тихий, виноватый. Роди знает, что дядя застал жену с любовником и знает, что за измену наказывают, но не сейчас._

_— И что же я должна сделать с вами?_

_Голос дяди дрожит и Роди пробирает дрожь тоже. Он чувствует, что сейчас что-то будет. У тётки над кроватью висит плеть._

_Взрослый, сильный мужчина стонет, униженно распластавшись на полу перед собственной женой, и стоны его совсем не те, что Роди ожидал услышать._

_Перья боа лезут в нос, щекочут и, не выдержав, Роди громко чихает. И ещё раз. И ещё._

_Дверцы распахиваются и свет бьёт в глаза._

_— Ах ты!.._

_Страшная женщина в халате с меховой опушкой поднимает руку. Щека горит и Роди неожиданно находит себя на полу._

_— Что ты там делал? Подсматривал? Я отучу тебя шпионить за старшими!_

_Она злится, но не кричит. Она отучит его — Роди не смеет прикрываться, когда она заносит плеть, холодная, спокойная, жестокая богиня._

 

— Мне кажется, я не создана для любви. Знаю-знаю, вы сейчас скажете, что это все в моём возрасте говорят, но это правда. Я расчётлива и жестока.

Вечером прохладно и Эржебет надела короткую меховую безрукавку. Подняв плоский камешек, замахнулась и запустила по пруду, считая совсем по-детски:

— Раз, два, три... эх, больше пяти никогда не выходит.

Эржебет тряхнула головой и собранные в хвост волосы метнулись по спине, по пушистому меху кофты.

— Я никогда никого не любила искренне. Но мне многие нравятся. А вы любили кого-нибудь? Вы не носите кольца — не женаты?

Родерих покачал головой, протягивая руку и осторожно убирая с её плеча выбившуюся из причёски прядь. Прикосновение к меху обожгло кончики пальцев.

— Родерих?

— Не женат. Я... слишком высоко ставлю это чувство, чтобы называть любовью простую влюблённость.

 

Родерих уже две недели не виделся со своей богиней. Он проводил это время с Эржебет, всё сильнее увлекаясь этой девушкой.

Опомнившись, он включил голограмму вечером, ближе ко сну, но, едва над аппаратом замельтешили полосы, складываясь в её тело, в дверь постучали.

— Родерих, я хотела спросить, нет ли у вас чего-нибудь интересного почитать, — Эржебет вошла в его комнату, будто в свою. Первым порывом было заслонить богиню, но поздно.

— О, как мило.

Эржебет улыбнулась:

— Это моя работа. То есть, я снималась для этой голограммы.

 

Несмотря на то, что было тепло, Родерих настоял, чтобы на эту прогулку Эржебет взяла с собой тот самый жакет с меховой опушкой.

— Порой мне кажется, я могла бы полюбить такого, как вы. Ну, влюбиться, — она улыбнулась. — А вы? Вы могли бы полюбить такую, как я?

Это спросила девочка с заколкой-цветочком в волосах.

Это спросила женщина в бархатном, отороченном мехом жакете.

— Мог бы.

 

У голографа в очередной раз сел аккумулятор, но Родерих так и не собрался его зарядить.

Жакет Эржебет висел на кресле.

— Знаешь, я могла бы стать твоей... — Эржебет провела ладонью по груди Родериха, царапнула длинными коготками.

Чёрный мех искрился под лампой.

— Ты хотел бы этого? Предлагаю договор, — оживившись, Эржебет села. — В течение года ты будешь считаться моим женихом, а я — твоей невестой. И если мы не разочаруем друг друга — в конце концов мы поженимся.

Она прильнула, ласкаясь, поцеловала Родериха в уголок губ.

— Идёт?

— Идёт, моя богиня.

 

День за днём проходили словно в тумане. Родерих был совершенно, беспримерно счастлив. С рассвета и до вечера они с Эржебет бродили по округе, а ночи проводили в его комнате и, казалось, Родерих готов позабыть своё божество под поцелуями этой женщины — настоящей, земной...

...но этого не случилось. И чем больше было удовольствия, тем ярче ощущался тот голод, который невозможно заглушить лаской. Родерих не признавался себе, но он желал мучений, дать которые ему могла лишь женщина, подобная его богине.

Родерих снова включил голопроектор лишь через две недели. И надо было видеть глаза Эржебет, когда она, войдя в его комнату, вновь увидела там другую женщину — такую же, как она, но потерявшую телесную сущность, превращённую в бесконечно прекрасное произведение искусства...

 

«Приходи ко мне». Короткое сообщение, значащее очень много — Эржебет ещё ни разу не звала Родериха в свою комнату.

И меньше всего Родерих ожидал увидеть там — её.

Богиня стояла у окна, кутая плечи в меха. Взгляд её медленно обратился к Родериху.

— Входи, — властно обронило прекраснейшее из божеств.

Сердце остановилось на миг и забилось с новой силой.

— На колени.

Родерих, не помня себя, опустился на пол, двинулся к божеству, потянулся к нему, но, не решившись прикоснуться, бессильно уронил руку. Алая туфелька наступила на пальцы.

— Целуй.

Сердце замерло, когда он коснулся губами лаковой кожи. 

 

_— Я хочу принадлежать тебе вечно! — Ковёр ласкает щёку, когда Родерих вжимается в него и смотрит на своё божество. — Бей меня, топчи, пользуйся мной!_

_Глаза Эржебет тёмные, непроницаемые._

_— Ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь._

_Родерих не желает её слышать. Не сейчас. Ему необходимо это, как воздух необходимо, он задыхается без своей богини._

_— Прошу..._

 

Родерих редко пользовался ручкой — тем удивительнее было увидеть на столе Эржебет перо.

— Дай мне руку.

Глаза Эржебет были красны, будто она не спала эту ночь, но голос был твёрд. Родерих прежде не слышал от неё таких интонаций, и на властный тон тело отозвалось жаром.

Иголка коротко ужалила кончик пальца.

— Зачем это?

— Распишись здесь. Этим ты отдаёшь себя в мою полную и безраздельную власть.

Сейчас Эржебет была прекрасна как никогда раньше, но впервые с той встречи в парке Родериху стало страшно. Он часто мечтал о подобном договоре, но никогда в мечтах эти слова не звучали так... будто он и правда лишался свободы.

— Боишься? — прищурилась Эржебет, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по столу. — Я так и знала...

Она, кажется, даже разочарована не была — и это больно кольнуло Родериха. Он выглядит настолько ненадёжным?

Обмакнув перо в налившуюся на пальце каплю, он торопливо расписался. Перо царапало бумагу, противно поскрипывая...

 

Они ехали поездом. Эржебет сказала, что ей надоели самолёты и хочется комфорта. Возможно, в её первом классе ей и правда было комфортнее, чем в кресле авиалайнера, но Родерих просто измучился. Младенцы, цыгане и пьяные панки, кажется, сговорились ехать с ним рядом, выделив из своих рядов старика повонючее в соседи Родериху.

У старика были длинные, давно не стриженные ногти, в пальцы въелась чёрная грязь. Он ел большой сандвич из «Хэппи Бургер», роняя капли соуса на пакет на своих коленях, а Родерих смотрел в окно, чувствуя, как тошнота прогоняет голод — позавтракать перед выездом он не успел. 

Эржебет пожелала съездить на юг — и Родериху пришлось немедленно продлевать отпуск и ехать с нею. Он больше не принадлежал себе и от этого было страшно и сладко одновременно.

Он считался её слугой — и служить настолько капризной хозяйке было нелегко. Родериха, должно быть, уже знал в лицо весь поезд — порой он не успевал дойти до своего места, когда Эржебет снова вызывала его к себе. 

 

Они провели на море две недели — и всё это время Родерих видел, как скучнеет Эржебет, пресытившись, кажется их игрой. Но он не мог остановиться. Даже когда она, скучая, от его имени заигрывала с его коллегами, портя его репутацию. Даже когда она велела ему купить плеть и страпон. Ничто не могло остановить его, когда он видел свою богиню, кутающуюся в меховую накидку.

Даже появление в их доме художницы — тихой, скромной девочки, откровенно влюблённой в Эржебет, не меняло для Родериха ничего.

 

Кажется, Эржебет было мало голограмм. 

Эрика влюблённо смотрела на неё, стоя у мольберта. Разглядывала влажную после купания кожу, по которой крупными каплями скатывалась вода, смотрела на тяжёлые груди с тёмными крупными сосками, на полоску кудрявых волос в паху, на стек в руке Эржебет.

Она смотрела на всё то, что принадлежало Родериху, скользила кистью по полотну, лаская её тело — нарисованное.

Родерих уже не удивился, когда Эржебет поманила девушку к себе — та подошла медленно, как зачарованная.

— Нарисуй меня на этом холсте, — рука Эржебет указала на Родериха уверенным, властным жестом.

Повинуясь ей, Эрика обмакнула кисть в кармин и провела первую линию по его спине.

Сангрия и бордо на спине. Алые точки легли на шею бусами, бургунди рассёк живот тёмной раной.

— Не так, — Эржебет облизнула губы. — Нехорошо.

Сжав руку Эрики в своей, она зачерпнула краски на кисть и бросила на грудь Родериха. Он вытянулся, чувствуя, как медленно сползают по коже кровавые капли.

— Вот так.

Эрика была способной ученицей. Яркие пятна одно за другим шлёпались на кожу, холодя, заставляя ёжиться и поджимать живот.

— Вот так...

Эржебет притянула Эрику к себе, склонилась над ней, замершей — и поцеловала. Поцеловала так, как никогда не целовала Родериха, с такой нежностью, что сердце пропускало удары от боли.

Протянув руку, Эржебет взяла баночку краски и перевернула её над членом Родериха, стоящим, несмотря на эту боль. Красная краска охлаждала, щекоча, стекала вниз, а Эржебет снова и снова целовала Эрику, затаившую дыхание.

— На колени.

Родерих упал немедленно, разбивая колени о плитку на полу, Эржебет расставила ноги — и он, несмело положив испачканные в краске ладони на её совершенные, словно из мрамора выточенные ягодицы, припал к ней губами, исступлённо лаская языком влажные губы, растирая клитор сильными прикосновениями. Эржебет вцепилась в его волосы, вжимая лицом в промежность и сильно двигая бёдрами, Эржебет ласкала Эрику — он слышал стоны, Эржебет была его божеством, его госпожой, своевольной и жестокой...

 

Эржебет плакала. Родерих слышал её всхлипы, слышал и боялся войти. Его божество не могло плакать так — так жалко и беспомощно. 

Он знал, что она плачет после того, как выпорола его — спина до сих пор приятно горела, — и не хотел узнавать, почему.

 

Родерих не мог найти себе места, слыша голоса из соседней комнаты — новое увлечение (развлечение?) Эржебет. Гилберт Байльшмидт сразу не понравился Родериху, но разве Эржебет хоть когда-нибудь интересовало его мнение?

Наглый, яркий — нездоровая внешность альбиноса привлекала внимание любого, — Родерих не мог тягаться с таким. Гилберт никогда не потерпел бы роли игрушки, которую так любил Родерих, ни за что — так почему Эржебет снова с ним? Почему Эржебет позволяет ему отталкивать и звать себя снова, почему так ласкова и покорна?

Родерих не хотел этого знать.

Он хотел бы войти в комнату, хотел бы прекратить это всё, но не смел. Он по-прежнему боялся своей госпожи, пусть даже она позволяла другому властвовать над собой.

 

Когда они вышли в прихожую, Родерих бросился к Эржебет с шубкой — и замер, когда Гилберт спокойно, будто так и должно быть, забрал её из его рук. Замер, глядя, как другой кутает в меха её плечи, как замирают на норке его руки — ноготь на правой сломан, на большом пальце заусенец, Родерих никогда не позволял себе выглядеть настолько несовершенным.

Не было сил смотреть на лицо Эржебет, полное тихого, мирного счастья. Не было сил видеть, как расползлась маска его богини, снова вскрыв вызывающее почти ненависть лицо обычной девятнадцатилетней девчонки.

— Послезавтра истекает год, — уже в машине произнесла она, глядя мимо Родериха и улыбаясь чему-то своему.

— Ты готова выйти за меня? — Родерих снял очки, не желая видеть её лица сейчас.

Ответом ему был тихий, удивлённый смешок:

— Зачем? Я обычный человек, Родерих. Я не то, чего ты хочешь... А ты — не то, чего...

— Он не женится на тебе, — прервал он её, говоря быстро, захлёбываясь от эмоций. — Такие, как он, никогда не женятся. Он бросит тебя через неделю, самое большее — месяц. Ты для него — девчонка, каких много. Для меня ты всё, моё божество, моя Венера, Эржебет, прошу...

Родерих ждал пощёчины, окрика — но не молчания. Не этого ровного и тихого «знаю».

— Я не твоё божество, Родерих, — он почти не различал её голоса за шумом двигателя. — Я не Венера. Я никогда не любила эту дурацкую игру, я никогда не любила командовать, я никогда... нет, тебя я всё-таки любила.

Он молчал, протирая очки — механические, однообразные движения успокаивали.

— Я обычная женщина, Родерих. Совершенно земная. Я никогда не хотела быть госпожой, я ввязалась в это лишь потому, что любила тебя. Но сейчас я не вижу смысла в этом участвовать. Оставь меня в покое. Даже если он меня не любит — это наши с Гилбертом дела. Просто оставь меня...

— Остановите!

Родерих больше не мог её слушать. Выскочив из машины, он бросился по улице, подскальзываясь в неудобных туфлях на мокром снегу, пытаясь сдержать охватывающую его ненависть к этой лживой женщине, неспособной даже маску носить дольше, чем её это забавляет. 

— Тварь... какая же ты тварь...

 

_Лицо богини было безмятежно. Она не обращала внимания на скорчившегося у её ног человека, она не слышала его просьб. Она отказывала ему в прикосновениях. Родерих молился ей, Родерих проводил перед ней всё своё время — но голограмма оставалась равнодушной._

_Он был почти согласен на куклу в прекрасной маске — лишь бы она надевала её хоть изредка._

 

Эрика позвонила через полтора месяца.

— Эржебет зовёт тебя. Гилберт её бросил.

Родерих щёлкнул тумблером выключения голограммы.


End file.
